Water's Edge
by slyferine
Summary: Nagisa is Naruto's younger twin who is opposite of him in many things. She has always wondered if human's stupidity can be cured, because apparently, they have to be blind if they said her nii-san is a demon. Not to mention a certain homicidal Mizukage -who isn't really homicidal- she unknowingly saved. Genius or not, there's a limit to everything!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, I'm slyferine. This is actually the very first time I'm posting a story here. This story is actually a challenge that my cousins and I devised. Since Naruto story is finished, we decided to make it into our next topic. Unfortunately or fortunately, I drew a short lot and I got a character who only spoke for a few minutes. Well, that's actually the fun in challenges right?

Since English is not my first language, I hope you don't mind pointing out any mistake I managed to make. I really don't know what I am writing as well, so please be patient with me.

I ended up completely changing the whole prologue after all. I appreciated your comments regarding my mistakes. But I was hoping that you can give me some pointers as well.

Without further rambling.

Disclaimer : Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC, Uzumaki Nagisa.

**Prologue**

Humans were ridiculous. That much she could see. Wherever she went, wherever she laid her gaze on, they always stared back at her with contempt, some fear and some she couldn't even begin to interpret. Was it anger? Hate? Pain? Sorrow?

"Look, it's that girl again. Where do you think that brother of hers is?"

"Who the hell cares about those demon twins?"

"Don't use that words! You know what Hokage-sama will do to those who broke the law!"

"But isn't the boy the one which-"

"Shhh! Don't say anything anymore! Let's just go."

It made her wonder sometimes, if she was even human anymore since she thought of herself as a separate entity from them, or the general human population. What did it make her then? A demon? Ah, but they thought of her brother as one, did they not? They certainly disliked her brother, and to an extent her by association. It was truly ridiculous.

.

.

.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was tired. He was an old man who was supposed to retire peacefully, leaving responsibilities to the next generation, to a successor –who died-. He was supposed to be at home, spoiling grandchildren, bouncing them on his old knees. But that didn't happen. He was an old man who made mistakes. He thought that it was a good decision to let the village know, to trust the Will of Fire, and they might have viewed the child as a hero. But that didn't happen. They demanded retribution, to a mere child. And soon, by association, the other child suffered the same fate. She was not even the vessel.

Naruto was a bright and cheerful young boy. His love for good pranks certainly lightened up his heavy heart. His energy was boundless and he could never sit still for a moment. He was exactly the perfect replica of his father in term of appearance, with his tanned skin, unruly golden locks that gleamed under the light of the sun and a pair of the brightest cerulean blue orbs. Those eyes were encompassing, almost like the sky itself. His smile alone could brighten up the whole room. Inwardly, the old Hokage was thankful that the village's treatment towards the boy didn't really affect the bundle of sunshine except for occasional bout of loneliness which his twin immediately diffused. But he could still see the trace of longing the boy had in his eyes whenever he gazed upon a family, or a group of children when they played.

Naruto's younger twin was also the exact replica of himself in term of appearance with a few differences. For one, her hair was longer and her bangs laid flatter. Her skin was reminiscence of their mother's, smooth and pale. She also had no visible marks on her cheeks. It was her eyes that were much more different than Naruto's. They were darker in color, a twin pool of sapphire with a hint of glacial blue on the edges. What they held made Hiruzen wary.

Unlike Naruto, Nagisa was a quiet child –too quiet- who chose to remain in the shadow so to speak. Instead of choosing to interact with other children, she preferred to observe. She was reserved, and to an extent, even distant. What terrified the Sandaime more was actually the calculated intelligence he often saw in her eyes. If the girl inherited her father's wit… He didn't want to imagine what kind of thoughts occupied her young mind, what not with the treatment she received. It was difficult to guess what she was feeling or thinking unless you could read her eyes. The occasional dark look that flitted through her sapphire gaze worried him.

He could only hope for the best. He feared that Konoha had made a dangerous enemy. If only Minato or Kushina was here.

.

.

.

Naruto loved his sister, he truly did. As she was the only family he had in the village. He could always speak to her without being yelled at, and he could always come to her for encouragement. He had no idea why everyone treated them the way they did and why Jiji wouldn't tell him. But he would prove to them that he wasn't what they called him! He would become Hokage one day, believe it! It was his little sister however, who worried him.

Ohh, she was a great little sister! But, sometimes he wondered just what she was thinking because she wouldn't tell him. On some occasion, he could also tell that her smiles were fake. She didn't like to play, or even asked for help or anything. It truly stumped him. He wanted to be a good older brother to Nagisa, but it was difficult if she didn't tell him what was bothering her. When he started his pranking habit though, he sometimes would caught her smiling. It made him all warm and giddy. So, he devised even more pranks just to see her smile. Each sincere smiles or even a giggle were precious marks of success. There was one time he even managed to make her laugh! He was so happy that he immediately hugged her so tightly.

"Nee nee, Nagi-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-nii?"

His grin widened when he thought of a particularly amusing prank he could pull off for tomorrow. It was time for those stuck up fancy eyed bastards to stop being so stuck up all the time anyway. And of course, he would teach them a lesson for messing with his cute little imouto as well. For all he knew, it might be their fault that her face was set in an emotionless state all the time they were outside! He would coax his sister out of her shell slowly, or even dragged her out if necessary. If his own sister didn't trust him with his problem, how could he become a Hokage?

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Boring?<p>

Reviews are appreciated.

Thank you. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for being so slow to update, I actually have tons of assignments I have to finish this week. And deciding what I want to write is actually very difficult. This actually ended up on just what kind of thoughts plagued Nagisa.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto or any of of its characters. They belonged to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She didn't know what to think about their enrollment to the academy. Honestly, she didn't. She supposed there was the good and the bad. One, she could finally put her mind to use –she was honestly bored damn it-, on the other hand, she didn't know whether she wanted to bang her head on the table, repeatedly or just commit mass homicide. She wasn't much of a people person mostly because everyone generally treated her as if she was a walking disease. That, among other things. One of them being her habit of not fitting into her age group. Seriously, which 6 years old child thought about philosophies? Then again, it was more of a hassle than she thought. She didn't like the excess noise and that was an understatement. Screw it, she was close to committing homicide with blunt training kunai and that was saying something.

Not only were they loud –especially the girls-, but they were like little sheep as well. Just because they saw the adults treating Naruto-nii and her the way they did, didn't mean they could do it. Now see how dejected Nii-san get! Just what did they do to the general populace to gain their ire? She better got her answer because, damn it, she was losing her infinite patience. She might not be one who bore grudge, but she was a bitter six year old. Knowing the Sandaime Jii-chan though, he would go on and on about giving those useless humans second chances. On second thought, she was also human –she really had to get that nasty habit of singling herself out under control-.

It didn't stop there obviously. The teachers, _Oh_ yes,_ the teachers._ They should be murdered, period –Stop with the stupid homicidal thought, Nagisa!-. Which sane adults would ignore a child when he was bullied right in front of them? Konoha, apparently have a lot of those. She wasn't even sure they were qualified to teach. They ignored her questions, to which even Shikamaru gave an incredulous stare at from time to time when he normally wouldn't bother! At least she developed a good habit of researching things down right to the insignificant part just to satisfy her curiosity and thirst for knowledge –Don't blame her, her mind was hyperactive at the moment-, and Hokage Jii-chan was actually kind enough to answer her questions and lending a few books.

Now, if only developing her physical stats were that easy. She had a ridiculous amount stamina for her age, but Nii-san brought ridiculous to another whole level entirely. Her balance was good, but her hand eye coordination was horrible! That meant her aim was completely whacky, even Nii-san was a whole lot better. At least, he actually hit the target –that reminds her, she need to apologize to Shikamaru for that stray kunai-. Taijutsu training was tiring, because she had to mimic another student who got the stance right –bless Shikamaru for his subtle help- and then corrected her Nii-san afterwards. Ugh, now she wanted to murder the teacher again. They wouldn't be using chakra for another year, thank the Shodai! All in all, she actually expected more from the reasonable adults they called teacher. It seemed, she would have to bear another disappointment on her part. It certainly would not the first and would not be the last.

With a soft, barely audible sigh, she wrote yet another question on her notes just for the heck of it. They wouldn't answer her anyway, and she could borrow even more books from Ojii-chan. See? She was rambling, and that meant her patience was nearing its end and that would not do anyone good. Because you see, when she was angry-

"…Nagi…chan? …Imouto?"

"Hm?" She forced a sweet smile that somehow looked even more terrifying than her emotionless face. As expected, Naruto stepped back with an audible gulp, shooting their new tentative friend, Shikamaru a frantic look.

"Um… You know, it's lunch time."

"Troublesome."

Yeah, she rarely smiled that when she did, they immediately tried to find something wrong with it, which they immediately did most of the time. This was actually the third time this month and most definitely –with certainty wouldn't be the last as well.

.

.

.

Naruto was ecstatic when the Hokage Jiji said that he would enroll the both of them to the academy. In fact, he didn't stop grinning for the whole day and Nagi-chan had to actually create an exercise to tire him out to sleep the day before the academy start. From what little he noticed, it would seem like imouto was pleased as well, judging by the upturn of her lips. She was always interested when studying was included anyway, but it didn't stop him from feeling even more hyped up. So with cheerfulness that was rarely present in them 'both' –he was pretty cheery most all the time though-, they went to the academy with barely repressed –Naruto- and muted –Nagisa- anticipation.

There were so many children! He had never seen so many children before and he couldn't wait to make some new friends. Hopefully, they would not be the same as his past attempts. His mind supplied, actually pressing down his mood for a moment. He really wanted to make new friends. For so long, it had just been him and his younger sister. It was lonely, for the both of them. Nagisa might not admit it or even know it herself, but Naruto knew. He caught her glancing at group of children their age often with a wistful look on her eyes that was very quick to disappear afterwards. He wondered if that was her way of coping though, what not with her scarily quick mind and repressed emotion. Unlike her, he chose to project it out for the whole world to see. Was it even healthy for her to keep it like that? Based on experience, Naruto would say he felt lighter letting it out than keeping it in. Was that why she was so quiet and… distant?

Gah! All the thinking made his head hurt! He would just leave it to Nagi-chan, but he would let her know that he was always there with her. It was the least he could do, being her Nii-chan and all.

Back onto topic, the academy! He was actually quite disappointed after the first day was over. The teachers always gave both of them nasty looks whenever they reached their names. He was very very happy when he managed to get a group of children letting them joint in their game of ninja. Even Nagi-chan looked like she was enjoying herself, until those nasty little buggers had to ruin it and told them all that they shouldn't play with him and Nagi-chan. The initial small smiles she had been making here and there, and the twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes were immediately wiped off clean faster than he would have thought. That, actually made him felt furious. No one messed with his imouto and got away with it! But it was the glare his sister sent that stopped him right then and there as well.

He was honestly never so terrified for his whole short life. He had never seen her so _furious_ before, nor even angry. It wasn't a glare per say, but when her face smoothed over without any sign of previous emotions and her eyes were actually set in a half mast with only a slight hint of narrowing, that must meant she was angry, right? It was actually her eyes that clued him in though. They were even darker than usual, and the black pupils were almost vertical slits. As the yard went silent, he noticed that the temperature seemed to lower as well. He shivered. Okay, his main priority was to find a way to coax Nagi-chan if she was ever this angry again.

The bright side of this was they actually made a new tentative friendship with two of their classmates, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru was the one who extended an invitation to play with them after the rejection. At first, he had been wary and slightly distrustful, but the two didn't do anything to earn his distrust. Though, the Nara heir was too lazy for his taste, it would seem his sister had found a friend in the pineapple headed boy. They would often be seen in deep discussion of whatever topics Nagisa had managed to rouse the boy's interest into, going as far as ignoring the teacher's boring drawl. He wasn't really worried for them. If anything, he learned that the two were probably the most intelligent out of the whole class.

He was actually grateful that she took her time to cram all those boring lessons into his head. His scores were even better than the first tests. He just felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't help her in her aim, because honestly, she just sucked at it. Perhaps their learning methods were different completely.

"Naruto-kun, you seem to be in a deep thought. How rare."

A feminine voice jolted him out of his musing as he looked up, meeting the stare of an ANBU he was familiar with.

"Neko!"

"You're not planning any pranks, are you?"

The slightly muffled voice sounded suspicious and wary. He blinked in confusion. Pranks? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't done that in a while. With Nagisa urging him to study and the academy, he didn't have the time. Now though… Should he make a detour before going to meet the old man? A wide grin broke through his mien as an idea bloomed in his mind.

"Thanks, Neko! That's actually a good idea!"

With that, he dashed away, cutting through the crowd gleefully all the while leaving a bewildered ANBU officer behind and an exasperated sister.

"Did I just give him an idea to do a prank?"

ANBU code-named cat mumbled in disbelief, frozen in front of the academy and losing one of her charges. The passing parents stared at her form strangely, with other children staring in awe. It wasn't everyday they could spot one of the elites out in the open after all.

"I believe, you just did, Neko-san. Is it a good idea leaving Naru-nii alone like that?"

The question from the younger child jolted the purple haired officer out of her stupor into a horror filled state. Even at the tender age of 6 and a half, the blonde menace could already devise pranks out in the open without being caught. How, she had no idea.

"Naruto-kun! Come back here!"

The now frantic officer dashed towards the gradually disappearing speck of golden hair, forgetting her ability to just shunshin. Nagisa could only sigh, contemplating on the idea of walking to the Hokage Tower alone, heading home or perhaps trying out the Henge-no-jutsu she had read about to sneak into the library.

.

.

.

How did this happen?

Nagisa asked herself as she sipped on a cup of green tea daintily, eyeing the older male who was sitting beside her curiously. She was a suspicious person by nature. So, when a complete dark haired stranger approached her when she was leisurely relaxing on a patch of grass in seclude training ground, offering her a cup of tea –he assured her that it wasn't poisoned by drinking it first, and she just decided to trust him-, she was a bit wary. Especially when she recognized the symbol etched on the back of the stranger's shirt. An Uchiha. Granted, she could tell that he was young, but older than she was.

With his onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face and a low tied ponytail, accompanied by distinct line under each of his eyes made him looked older though. Was it stress? Or did he frown too much? Judging by his relaxed and apathetic face, not quite. She recognized him slightly from the time he came to the academy to pick a certain Uchiha classmate of hers. Was he the famed Uchiha Itachi then, Sasuke's older brother? The male, who seemed to catch onto her curiosity turned to return her stare. "I apologize for being rude, but who are you?"

He blinked, lowering the cup he was holding. "Ah, my apologies," he replied smoothly, as if forgetting to introduce oneself was a normal occurrence for him. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Nagisa-san." Considering who he was, she couldn't blame him. A lot of people must have recognized him instantly. This time, it was her turn to blink owlishly. This was weird. "Is there a particular reason for you to talk to me, Uchiha-san?"

"Do I need a reason to?" was the returned question.

Did he just... Nagisa eyed him even more warily, several scenario running through her mind and discarded just as quick. "Yes. I fail to see how you would approach and talk to me without any particular reason, considering who I am related to, and who you are, Uchiha-san." Basically, they had little to do with each other.

"Hn…"

He continued to watch her with his onyx eyes which unnerved her due to its familiarity. How did he find her anyway, the only one who knew this place was supposed to be Naruto and the old Hoka-. A sudden clarity grinded her mind into a halt. Did the Sandaime send him? If so, why? Did he perhaps, realize that unlike Naruto, she didn't bother to socialize at all, and was worried that she completely cut herself off from her peers in exchange of knowledge instead? It didn't help that he didn't know that she was somewhat of a friend with the Nara boy. It was possible and the most plausible option, so she nodded sagely. A gesture that wasn't lost to the prodigy especially when he had been analyzing her reactions.

"You are as perceptive as the rumor painted you to be, Nagisa-san."

Was he talking about the rumor of her watching people like a hawk? Shinobi did have a way to translate civilians' rumors.

"It was not my fault for being so anti-social. All that screaming and gossiping made my head ache." She sighed tiredly, rubbing her cranium. Remembering her classmates' antics even made her twitch in irritation. With the girls chirping about 'Sasuke-kun this', 'Sasuke-kun that' and what not while most of the boys acted like an unruly monkey in her eyes… Yeah, she didn't miss anything at all. Itachi merely nodded his head in understanding. Perhaps they were more alike than she thought.

"You don't have to bother though, Uchiha-san. I can manage." Taking his time away, even if it was the Hokage's order was too much when he could spend it with his younger sibling instead.

"Just call me Itachi, Nagisa-san. It is not a bother."

She stared at him in bewilderment. Was he serious?

"I am honestly still confused as to why you even want to talk to me." Did he have nothing better to do? Deep inside, she was slightly grateful that she had someone to talk to, even if that someone was only temporary.

"Don't you think that the village is beautiful, Nagisa-san?"

She almost gaped at the complete change of the conversation. This was the first time someone led her around in a conversation. Usually, it's the other way around. Fine then, she would just humor him.

"It is not particularly the village itself, Itachi-san." She settled the empty tea cup in between them, tilting her head up to look at the bright sky. "Don't you find the world itself beautiful? Every lands, mountains and body of water, of the sky? Of the wind caressing the greeneries and rippling water surface?"

Completely engrossed in her own rumination, she almost forgot the other's presence beside her, eyes glazing over in a faraway look. She had never voiced her thoughts out loud to anyone. Not like they wanted to listen, or some they wouldn't really understand or the conversations they shared never brought it up. "However, because of it, the world is exceedingly cruel as well. Or so I thought." Her voice wavered at the end.

"You thought?"

Itachi's slightly deeper voice startled her out as she turned to stare at his inquisitive gaze with a spark of something she couldn't recognize.

"Yes, I have pondered on it for long. Is it the world itself that is cruel, or perhaps, those who live in it? If so, which of those who live in this world is cruel? Is it the animals, driven by their instincts or perhaps the humans who are capable of thought?"

She didn't even care if he followed anymore. It didn't matter, because someone was there to listen. And he was the first to actually ask, albeit indirectly.

"Villagers aren't so subtle in showing their animosity. Is this what led you to that line of thought, Nagisa-san?" This time, the Uchiha scion sounded genuinely curious.

"Perhaps so." She noted that her answer made him stiffened slightly. A wary look crossed his onyx eyes as he regarded her more carefully now. She giggled.

"Rest assured, Itachi-san. I mean no harm to Konoha nor its inhabitants. Returning their animosity is far too low for me, or perhaps I might not want to consider myself as a human by sinking to their level. It is not going to make me happy as well."

There was an unmistakable look in Itachi's eyes that spoke of understanding and slight wonder. This girl, so young and hadn't even witnessed death nor war could think of something like this. He wondered what other thoughts occupied her mind. She reminded him of himself.

"Thinking of the position your clan is in, I would say you would understand me the most, Itachi-san."

The widening of his eyes and the astonishment on his face was enough confirmation for her suspicions. She watched as Itachi schooled his expression back to its stoic mask.

"What made you think so, Nagisa-san?"

"Your reactions confirmed my suspicions." When he didn't say anything, she decided to elaborate. She knew it wasn't good to keep your thoughts to yourself most of the time, and in a sense, she was a hypocrite. "Itachi-san, forgive me for being so blunt, but… I am not blind, nor am I deaf. I am not a fool as well. Considering the Uchiha's history with the _Kyūbi_ and the prowess of your clan's _dōjutsu__,_ I think it is the most logical answer."

For the first time since their conversation started, she finally managed to crumble the Uchiha's stoic façade. Itachi seemed weary as he massaged his temple. Perhaps, this one Uchiha wasn't so bad.

"You're right." He murmured with a sigh.

"I am not holding anything against the Uchiha even if that is indirectly the cause of my treatment, Itachi-san. If that is any consolation to you."

There was a beat of silence before he replied. "Thank you." Before he could continue though, she was already ahead. "I don't know, Itachi-san. We would have to ask the Kyūbi if you want to know. I doubt we can do that, unless Naru-nii somehow made friends with it." He stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds, eventually making her crack a wry smile.

"It was written all over your face."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, each deep in their own thoughts before Nagisa decided to break it again.

"Thank you, for listening."

It was very nice. She hadn't talked this much unless she was in deep discussion with Shikamaru, and that didn't count. Would he come and talk to her again? Or would he not? She didn't really care, did she? No… She knew that she wanted him to. He was a very pleasant company. But she didn't want to admit it even to herself, because if he didn't, she would be very disappointed. And it hurt. Could he read her hope under those words?

"You are welcome, Nagisa-chan."

An unknown warm feeling bloomed in her stomach at the change in honorific. At that time, she felt ridiculously happy. It was a confirmation that he would visit again. He understood what she wanted and she felt ridiculously happy. Not just because she would have someone to talk to, but it reminded her that she was still human despite what she thought herself as. Her smile turned more genuine.

"Really, thank you."

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

Again, I am sorry for taking so long. But this is very difficult for first time writer like me.

I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was all Minato's fault.

Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't know how, but he was certain of this. He thought as he eyed the little blonde who was busy sorting through _his paperwork_ on the couch. It happened roughly half-year ago, when he found the girl reading through his towering paperwork stacking on the floor before sorting it, somehow. So, he allowed her to 'help' him. In truth, he just didn't want to admit just how easier it had become ever since his paperwork was neatly sorted. Her reason was pretty simple as well.

'_Since nii-san will become a Hokage in the future, this is necessary in order to help him.'_

He didn't question anything the next time she asked for the Hokage guideline and rules pertaining to Konoha's government system even though he was supposed to. However, that wasn't the main problem right now.

"Nagisa-chan… Naruto-kun is missing." He repeated, slowly, as if speaking to a small child which he undoubtedly was. His earned respond was a blink and a leveled stare from those sapphire eyes. They were eerily calm, reminiscence from Minato's own. "So?" At her nonchalant response, the ANBU squad in charge of the twins stared incredulously. She was even back to sorting the paperwork as if nothing happened at all. Did they misread her affection to her elder brother?

"'So?' What do you mean by that, Nagisa-chan?" A purple haired ANBU with cat mask parroted uncertainty. Was this a normal reaction? The wizened Hokage reviewed his memory of his deceased successor, trying to place this strange response. "Hm? It means he would be a good shinobi one day. To lose a squad of ANBU escort is a very accomplishing task for a 7 year old."

Utter silence.

"In fact, I challenged him to do this to train his stealth. If you can hide in plain daylight with that bright clothing, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem in the future. It also serves as a good training for the ANBU in capture and retrieve mission. Do you not think so, ojii-chan?"

He was pretty sure that he was talking to a miniature Minato. She raised her head again from her work to stare at the ANBU squad who stiffened at the piercing stare. To a few, it was a very familiar feeling. Hiruzen questioned whether if geniuses were naturally lacking common sense due to their own perceptiveness and different line of thoughts. With how the other 3 he knew turned out to be, it was a possibility.

"I see… Understood, Nagisa-chan. We will find Naruto-kun in a set time limit."

Every pair of eyes swiveled to the direction of the voice, only to find an operative with a weasel mask and dark hair tied into a low ponytail. Hiruzen decided to bang his forehead against his desk, cursing Minato again for whatever this was as Nagisa hummed and nodded her head calmly.

"You have time until before dinner. ANBU Cat will be leading the mock mission. That is all, dismissed."

The elite shinobis turned to look at the Sandaime, who nodded his consent before they shunshin'ed out of the building while in the middle of processing just what had happened. Hiruzen could only shake his head. Perhaps he could enlist her help in assigning missions now as well. It would certainly relieve his old bones. When dealing with geniuses, the only way was to just nod your head and went along with whatever they said. ANBU weasel on the other hand, certainly understood whatever had just happened.

.

.

.

"…"

Itachi had never seen Uzumaki Nagisa acting so out of character before in the past 3 months they knew each other. He knew she was cautious and sometimes borderline paranoid, except if she was around with the people she trusted. He would like to think that he was one of those few. Because, dare he said, the little girl had somehow gained a place in his heart. It was uncanny, on how this young little girl understood him more than even his own parents. From time to time, he found her level of perceptiveness a gift and a curse at the same time. He disliked the fact that those gaze could make him wanted to say everything, and disliked the fact that she was sometimes even skilled enough to pry it off him forcibly. But, she never judged, she never said anything. Instead, she was just there.

Silent. Listening.

It was… dare he said it, a great relieve to himself and his heavy heart. He found it easier to breath, and his shoulder a bit lighter after sharing a bit of his story to her. In turn, he listened when she said something as well. It was as if he was talking to an equal instead of a younger child. And that often made him forgot that she was just that, a younger child. Which was why he was a bit surprised when she was determined to use him as a shield against his own cousin.

"Shisui," he greeted monotonously with a slight edge and a twitch of his eyebrow when he noticed the shunshin prodigy making ridiculous faces at the girl hiding behind him. So, even Nagisa was afraid of him. Good to know Sasuke wasn't the only one who cried upon meeting him for the first time. –For Nagisa, hiding behind him was already an equivalent of being frightened out of her wits-.

"Aww, Ita-koi~ You knew of the adorable little Hokage-sama's helper?"

Itachi ignored the mumbled response of Nagisa, which suspiciously sounded like _'I don't know there's a mutated Uchiha around'_, and leveled a stare at his wayward older cousin. "Shisui, why are you chasing Nagisa-chan around?"

"_-chan_?" Shisui frowned slightly, glancing in between both him and Nagisa whose clutch on his shirt tightened. "Ita-koi…Are you…the one who corrupted her?"

The accused and presumed victim froze in shock.

.

.

.

"Naru-nii, if you let your wrist flow with the movement instead of letting it locked in place when throwing the shuriken and kunai, I'm sure that your aim will improve."

Naruto scratched his cheek and stared at her sister, who was busy stretching her muscles in a way he had never seen before. Was it his feeling or her sister had somehow improved in the last months? She had managed to hit the target board instead of Shikamaru anyhow. It had happened almost every single time they were having a throwing lesson even though said pineapple haired boy was napping under the tree at the back of the line. He almost thought that Nagi-chan was doing it purposely instead just to see Shikamaru's amusing and somewhat frightening reaction. Naruto had never seen that crazed look on anyone but Shikamaru when he was tracking Nagi-chan's wayward projectile and readied himself to run everytime it veered off course and heading towards him.

As if catching his thoughts, Nagi-chan straightened. "Itachi-kun had been helping me for a while. Did you do all the stretch? It was the one he taught me, and it was more effective than the academy one."

Itachi? He had never heard of that name before. Could it be a guy from different class, or perhaps a senior?

"He's Uchiha Sasuke's older brother, Naru-nii. A _chūnin."_

Oh, wait… Sasuke-teme's aniki?! But more importantly,

"Nagi-chan, how do you-"

"Naru-nii, you are so obvious."

He decided to just let it go and robotically turned around, trying to wrap his head around it all. At the fact that Sasuke-teme's aniki was helping Nagi-chan, or that Nagi-chan could apparently read minds. He collected all his scattered training weapons and started his routine again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and committed Nagi-chan's advice into his mind. She had never led him astray before, and frankly, his basic skill sets were improving rather drastically with her training regimen. He ignored the fact that he had one day caught her talking to a very loud adult in green in the wee hour of the morning. Or the fact that that man was shouting really loudly about 'youth' or something. He just hoped, Nagi-chan didn't end up dressing in that green thing.

'At least, I could last a minute in a spar with Sasuke-teme.' Getting one or two hits in was a plus as well. Nagi-chan did mention that getting one hit by him was equivalent to 3 hits due to his strength. That meant he was getting stronger! With a grin, he opened his cerulean orbs, adjusting his stance and throw the five kunais one by one. By the time he finished, his grin was borderline painful.

"Yatta! Nagi-chan! I did it!"

The girl swept a critical look at all the five targets, eyes narrowing slightly before she nodded in acquiescent, a small smile on the corner of her lips. Even though 2 out of the five didn't really hit the center, it was close enough for her. He knew she was a perfectionist and that she would ask him to repeat if the results weren't satisfying. Nagi-chan also didn't like loud noises, so he would always curb his energy and reined them in to divert it to training instead. It was hard. But he had been doing it for two years. He also noticed that she was more…content and happy this past few weeks. Just like Nagi-chan, he would do anything in his power to make her happy. He didn't like seeing her with those looks again.

"Then Naru-nii, continue with the standard taijutsu katas I showed you. Do it 25 times then we can go relieve ojii-chan from his work."

If he wasn't him, he would have groaned at the number. But his determination outshone his laziness, and if it was Nagi, then he was sure that this would benefit him in the long run. So, with a smile and a determined glint in his bright cerulean orbs, he set about doing his work.

"If I think your basic are solid, I will think about chakra exercises next time."

Yeah, he definitely love his sister.

.

.

.

The first time she was tasked in assigning a few missions to a squad of _chūnin _when her jii-chan was busy signing paperwork, there had been silence, and then incredulous stare followed by inquiries to which the Hokage just waved off casually. It happened for another few times until the routine was broken by a team of freshly graduated genin and their sensei.

"Eh, sensei, what is that demon brat doing there?"

Even Sandaime-sama had turned his attention to Nagisa just to see her reaction. Let's just say, he never thought that a barely 8 year old child would know how to ooze killing intent with a polite, borderline psychopathic smile all the while reciting the mission requests before promptly dumping the dubbed Demon Cat mission to them, leaving a thoroughly amused _Jōnin_ behind. By the time they returned, none of them dared to look at her in the eye anymore. Then, a curious rumor circulated amongst the genin at the next day. It was said that, 'if you value your life, then don't insult the little blonde brat in the Hokage's office.'

Truth was, Hiruzen was a bit disappointed at the villagers. They didn't tell the children anything and didn't break any law, true. But it still happened. The fact that the Uzumaki twins were shunned even amongst their peers. Both Naruto and Nagisa never really told him anything regarding the treatment they received from other children. But when asked, Naruto would divert the conversation or muttered a 'fine' under his breath. Nagisa outright told him that there was no one who earned her interest or saying that the children were idiots. Given her mental prowess and intelligence, that was normal, so he didn't think much of it. He had enough problems as it was. With the obvious glaring truth now though, he could only berate himself for not paying enough attention.

"It's okay, jii-chan. We can handle them. You just focus on those old coots." Was Nagisa's prompt reply without him needing to voice his thought. Was he really that easy to read?

"I suppose humans made mistakes as well. But given on how old and wary you are of this world, it was comprehensible." The implied 'I forgive you' was like soothing balm, almost as if the world stopped resting on his shoulder. If only Minato and Kushina could see their daughter now. A wise old sage born in a child's body indeed.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi was a broken man.

He knew that. He was also a coward.

He had lost a lot in his short life, and the night of the October 10th was honestly the last straw he could take. The loss of the Yondaime Hokage was felt by everyone, but in Kakashi's case, it was even more painful. The last person he had ever loved, his beloved sensei died and left him as well. It was honestly too much. Especially when he had just lost both Obito and Rin. Both, who might be his own fault. And then, there were the _twins._ Oh, the twins… Both so small and vulnerable, so young yet they have lost their two loving parents. Would they ever feel love at all? He knew that many would blame both, regardless of their status and which one was the host. Everyone had lost something that they needed someone to become the scapegoat, to take all the blame. And that someone would be his sensei's legacies.

_-Flashback-_

_Kakashi tightened his hold on the two tiny bundles closer to his chest as he tried to keep himself together in front of the Sandaime, who was staring at him with sorrow filled eyes. "Please, Sandaime-sama. They were all I have left! I beg you, please let me raise them!"_

_It was all for naught though as the Sandaime wouldn't allow it._

_He was too young, it was too risky as well. He was known as Namikaze Minato's only surviving pupil. For him to suddenly care for two golden haired child and blue eyes to boot? Everyone would immediately connect the dot and the two would be in danger. Still, he wanted to care for them, like Minato did for him._

"_No. No, you know that I can't allow that, Kakashi. I am sorry, but you understand it too, don't you?"_

_The Sandaime had said it so gently, with understanding. But it didn't make it less hurtful. Kakashi let his shoulder slumped, his eyes suspiciously glassy as he dropped his gaze at the two children, one who returned his gaze with familiar blue eyes. He felt his breath hitched as he tensed, almost dropping them. He didn't even register the surprised gasp from the Hokage who thought that he would drop the twins, as if he would do that. The babe stared at him for a few seconds longer, quiet and unmoving before falling back asleep._

_Again for the umpteenth time, Kakashi let himself broke apart._

_-End Flashback-_

He had been so surprised when Minato had flashed into his location before promptly handing him his daughter before going back to the battlefield with Naruto in his arms. The younger twin was asleep then, peaceful and quiet. It was as if she didn't care that there was a giant nine tailed fox rampaging outside the barrier. She didn't even get to see her own parents one last time.

When the Sandaime had denied his request, he had thrown himself into missions after missions with suicidal vigour. He was already in ANBU back then and was so desperate to die. It was the only thing that kept him going, to keep the pain at bay for a while. It wasn't good for him to ponder about things. It just made him even more depressed.

He led his weary squad to the Hokage's office, battered from their latest mission and promptly froze in place, breath hitching as he caught a pair of painfully familiar sapphire gaze, assessing and critical. He had even started to see the silhouette of the man who died years ago, with that same gaze and posture. He didn't even realize that he was breathing rapidly nor when Raido and Tenzo called him worriedly.

"Taicho? Taicho, are you okay?"

"Inu-taicho?"

Then, she blinked and looked away. He could feel himself relaxing slightly. No, it wasn't sensei. "Team Ro, reporting back to the Hokage." He sounded alien even to himself. He could only avert his eyes when the Hokage gave him a knowing look.

"Nagisa-chan, why don't you run along and buy yourself some dango?"

The blonde turned her head back to face his squad, eyeing all of them with an unreadable look, causing him to stiffen again. Her eyes landed back on him, and it took him everything not to just shunshin out of here.

"Jii-chan… That person."

If it was possible, he felt himself stiffening even more. He ignored the concerned gaze of his teammates on his back. Sandaime-sama gave the girl a curious look, wondering just what she wanted to say.

"I know him."

_Oh god,no…_ What was she going to say? That she was disappointed in him? She didn't want to ever see him again?

"Oh? How do you know him, Nagisa-chan?" He waited for the verdict patiently, and he was just willing to accept anything she threw at him. He would just accept it.

"That person…" Those blue eyes never left his dark haunted ones, just like that night when she first opened her eyes and stared up at him. "He is the first person I saw seven years ago."

Despite the unbelievable and somewhat dubious explanation, Kakashi understood what she meant, it was there in her eyes, the spark of recognition. He didn't even question on how she could even remember it. He just feel like curling up right there and cry.

.

.

.

"What do you mean by what you said, Nagisa-chan?" Hiruzen questioned the pensive girl staring blankly at the paper on her white knuckled hand after dismissing Team Ro, drawing her attention to him. What he saw in those eyes were foreign even to him. The tumult of emotions in those eyes weren't supposed to be in those eyes.

"It's exactly as I said. He is the only thing I remembered as a baby. Him. To be honest, I don't know how I knew it was him, but I just do. Even if he covered his face with a mask, or even if he somehow changed his face. Because he was familiar. I don't know how to explain it. But I can feel him, somehow."

Hiruzen had a mounting suspicion on what actually was happening now.

"I have felt him several times though, more often than not in jii-chan's office."

"Can you feel the others as well, Nagisa-chan?" She stared up at him with those eyes again, blank and dull. "Yes… I can."

She was a sensor. Just like Minato. But, that was not really important at the moment. "What's wrong, Nagisa-chan?" He was worried. She wasn't usually this unresponsive or pale, or on the verge of tears. "Why was he hurting, jii-chan?" Her eyes were vulnerable, unlike the usual impassive one, so confused and in pain. As if she could feel- Oh… Oh.

"He lost a lot of person he loved, Nagisa-chan. How would you feel if you lost Naruto?"

The watery eyes were enough answer. For the first time in a long time, Uzumaki Nagisa let herself cry, crying for herself, crying for the man who had lost too much.

* * *

><p>Thank you for those who has followed and favored my story.<br>I know I still have a lot to learn, but I hope you will be patient with me.


End file.
